Submarine Lover
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking a day off to the beach, the Commander brings with him some of his submersible subordinates... though things quickly escalated more than intended. [Smut]


**A/N: That feel when you forget to upload... aha...?**

**Sorry~**

* * *

**Submarine Lover**

''Haah... the weather's looking good today, at least.''

The Commander smiled slightly as he stood at the edge of the desolate car park, the empty expanse of beach stretching out before him until it met the shiny-blue ocean. Behind him he could hear the girls rummaging through the car for their stuff, all of them eager to go swimming. It was one of his rare days off, and he gladly used the opportunity to take some of his subordinates off-base for some relaxation – he even dressed for the occasion, wearing only swim trunks and an open white shirt.

Chipper voices and eager cries of 'race to the beach' prompted him to look back, his smile widening into a light grin as he saw Albacore running towards the sea with an inflatable banana float above her. U-81 was only a few steps behind with a beach-ball, easily keeping pace with the Eagle Union sub. I-168 yelled after them, distracted by the bundle of towels in her hands and half-running after them, careful not to drop the towels. I-68 came to her rescue, the quiet Submarine smiling softly and taking some of the beach towels off her.

U-47 was the last to head for the beach, lazily carrying the umbrella over her shoulder and offering the Commander a quiet nod as she passed.

Despite his reasons for bringing them here being totally innocent, he couldn't help but stare at the five Submarines as they left – lingering on their swimsuit-clad bodies in particular. Even U-81 and I-168, who's swimsuits were somewhat conservative, only served to emphasise their slim frames and small assets. Albacore was on the other end of the spectrum; her skimpy, loose-fitting bikini barely hanging on her frame. The string holding her bikini top was so thin that, from behind, he could easily mistake her for being topless.

''Hey~! Commander, hurry up~!'' U-81's shout stirred him from his daze, making him realise she and I-168 were looking back at him impatiently, waiting for him to join.

Huffing a laugh he shook his lingering thoughts from his mind, running after them.

X-x-X

A little over half an hour passed, the Commander simply playing in the ocean with the chipper Submarines.

Soon however the urge to sate his thirst came, and the five girls admitted they had forgotten to bring the cool box with them. Not willing to detract from their fun he waved off their apology, instead heading back to the car himself – not extremely far, but far enough that you would have to shout and scream for people by the sea to hear you.

Opening the trunk of the car, the Commander rummaged around through half-empty bags and brushed several empty ones aside before finding the cool box, all the way at the back. He wasted no time in pulling it out and grabbing a cold can, eagerly taking a deep swig of it and idly noting the blackcurrant taste. Just as he was about to pick up the box and head back to the beach, a familiar blonde head popped up next to him.

''Hey Commander~'' Albacore greeted with a cheeky smile, snickering when he jumped in surprise.

''Ah, hello Albacore.'' The Commander replied lightly, quirking a brow at her. ''Something you need?''

The blonde Submarine giggled lightly, inching a little closer to him – lips curling into a coy, knowing smile. ''Nah... but, I've noticed you've been taking peeks at me when you thought I wasn't looking.''

He flushed lightly at her blatant call-out, causing her smile to widen a touch. ''Ah, you were lookin' at the others too, weren't you~? Don't deny it, I saw you lookin' at U-81's butt~ You're a real perv, y'know?''

Albacore licked her lips, pleased by the pink blush on his cheeks. ''_Buuuut~_, since ya brought us out here... I guess you should get'a reward, huh~?''

She didn't give him a chance to speak, suddenly reaching up and grabbing his open shirt and pulling him down to her level – promptly crashing her small pink lips against his. The Commander stiffened briefly in surprise before his mind caught up with him, and he gladly returned the kiss. Albacore hummed approvingly, keeping it up for a few more seconds before finally breaking away for air, a saucy grin on her lips.

No words needed to be said. The second they caught their breath their lips met in another kiss, this one more heated than the last. Due to the height difference he needed to bend down, Albacore's grip on his shirt stopping him from standing even if he tried. He didn't let the height difference deter him, instead cupping one of her cheeks and deepening the kiss, earning a pleased mewl in response as both got more into it.

''Mn-?'' He grunted lightly as he felt her small, soft hand press against his swim trunks – easily feeling his hardness beneath.

Albacore pulled back from the kiss, giggling and shooting him a saucy smirk. ''Hehe, you got hard already~? You perv, I bet you wanna do lewd stuff to me, huh~?''

''Maybe.''

The Submarine giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. ''Haah~, well I guess that's fine. After all, _I'm_ you're reward~''

Deciding to test her words he boldly pushed his hand into her thin bikini bottoms, fingers brushing against her hairless pussy. Albacore let out a cute squeak of surprise and her cheeks reddened, before she regained her confidence and smirked, sensually licking her lips and standing on her tiptoes, intent on another kiss.

The Commander met her halfway, capturing her lips in a lustful kiss and eagerly devouring her quiet groans, his fingers slowly rubbing her soft pussy lips. At the same time Albacore rubbed her palm against his crotch, massaging his swelling cock and getting him off. They remained like that for a good minute, simply kissing and touching the other slowly, neither going all-out yet.

''Mm~'' Albacore moaned cutely as he teasingly slid his index finger between her soft folds, pushing it into her pussy. ''Haah... no fair~''

Not willing to let him take control she yanked his swimming trunks down his thighs, revealing his fully-erect cock to her. Albacore didn't even hesitate, wrapping her hand around his shaft and jerking him off with lustful excitement. He replied in kind, pushing a second finger into her pussy and pumping the digits into her, smirking when he felt her arousal leak onto his fingers.

Pulling back from the kiss he instead went for her ear, playfully nibbling on it and making her mewl. ''Wet already~?''

''Mn... 'course...'' Albacore breathed into his ear, giggling breathlessly. ''Doing it outside always gets me all hot- Mm~!''

The scantily-clad Submarine mewled as he scissored his fingers inside her, sending a burst of warm pleasure fluttering through her. She responded by gripping his cock tightly, jerking him off quickly only to slow down, moving with painfully slow motions – only to speed up again when he least expected it. She clearly had experience, masterfully using her fingers to rub the tip of his dick or tease the underside. He wasn't a slouch either though, adding his thumb into the mix and teasing her clit, earning lustful mewls from the blonde girl.

After a minute Albacore released his now-twitching cock, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand out of her bikini bottoms – her cheeks flushed red and a grin on her face. Without a hint of shame she pulled her striped bikini bottoms forwards, giving him a good look at her wet pussy. She dragged her other hand down her flat stomach, spreading her pussy with two fingers.

''Commander~'' Albacore sang seductively. ''My 'other mouth' wants to taste you too~''

The seductive offer easily crushed any lingering hesitation inside him, a grin flashing across his face. Without hesitation he grabbed her by the hips and picked her up, eliciting a light giggle from the Submarine as he carried her over to the car – all but yanking the back door open and pushing her into the back seat. Albacore wriggled back a little and willingly spread her legs open, her coy grin not fading as he looked over her lustfully.

He eagerly reached out, pushing her thin bikini top up and exposing her small breasts tipped with rosy nipples. Albacore moaned softly as he leaned over her, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and promptly sucked on it. His other hand came up and groped her other breast, rubbing his palm against her nipple and teasing her – all the while his other hand grabbed the waistband of her bikini bottoms, undoing the side-tie and letting them come undone.

''Ah~'' Albacore mewled, shuddering as he licked her nipple. ''Geez, stop lickin' me there... and put it in me~''

Her sing-song tone contrasted the lewdness of her words, but he was all too happy to agree to them. A quiet 'pop' echoed as he suddenly pulled his lips off her breast, leaning back and half-climbing into the car, getting himself comfortable with the limited space allowed. Albacore shot him a lustful smile, opening her legs – causing her bikini bottoms to slip forwards, revealing her delicate pussy to him.

''C'mon Commander...'' Albacore purred, excitement in her blue-green eyes as she watched hm guide his cock towards her slit. ''Play with me~''

The Commander obliged, pressing the tip against her slick folds before rolling his hips forth, pushing into her pussy. Instantly her inner walls clamped around his cock, her ungodly tightness becoming evident as she squeezed the life of his cock. He groaned, one hand on the side of the car to support him while the other grabbed her narrow waist, keeping ahold of her as he buried his cock into her pussy.

''_Mm~!_'' Albacore moaned happily, gripping the side of the front seat with her right hand and holding the headrest of the back seat with her left hand – shuddering as he continued pushing, shoving his dick into her small pussy.

She was wet enough that penetrating her caused no pain, but Albacore's small frame left little in the way of room for his cock – forcing him to slowly rock his hips, burying more and more of his cock into her. Albacore clearly relished his ample size, tipping her head back and mewling lustfully, freely letting her voice out. If one of the other Submarines were to hear, it would only excite her further.

Soon his cock hit her deepest parts, physically unable to move any deeper. Nearly his full length was buried in her wet tightness, her insides lovingly squeezing his cock and sucking him in, as if begging him not to leave. Grinning tightly the Commander reared his hips back until only half his cock was left inside, before promptly slamming back into her.

''_Myaa~!_'' Albacore cried in delight, writhing on the back seats as he plunged back into her. ''A-Ah~! A-Again!''

The Commander gladly complied, thrusting into her pussy over and over again, each time earning a sharp cry of pleasure from the petite girl. His eyes hungrily took in her naked body, from her flat stomach to her small breasts – his eyes lingering on her pussy in particular, watching his ample cock disappear between her slick folds.

His attention only seemed to excite Albacore further, the playful sub releasing the headrest and trailing her hand over her stomach, drawing his attention. With seductive slowness she dragged her finger down to her pussy, rubbing her stuffed folds and moaning at her own touch – her voice raising several pitches as he started thrusting into her with renewed eagerness.

''A-Ah~! T-That's it~!'' Albacore cried, half-laughing as he pounded into her tight pussy. ''O-Oh~!''

He hissed, his thrusts becoming faster and harder the longer he fucked Albacore. Despite her experience she was still as tight as ever, by far the tightest girl he had ever been with. And she clearly knew that, frequently tensing her pelvic muscles and making her pussy strangle his cock when he least expected it, nearly causing him to cum from the sensation alone. He readily paid her back two-fold, thrusting faster into her folds and rubbing her clit with his thumb whenever he got the chance.

To his amusement his stamina seemed to have surpassed hers, as soon Albacore started panting and moaning more frequently – her seductive motions becoming weaker and less organised as she surrendered to the hot pleasure filling her body. It was only his determination to last longer that kept him going, a strained grin crossing his face as he pounded her small pussy rapidly.

''A-A-Ah~'' Albacore shakily moaned, scrunching her eyes closed and gripping the front seat tightly. ''O-Oh... I'm gonna cum, Commander... I can't hold on~''

''Then go ahead...!'' The Commander replied heatedly, gripping her hip tightly and picking up the pace – eliciting a delighted moan from the petite girl as he plunged into her quivering pussy.

Soon he felt his dick begin to burn with pleasure as his orgasm bubbling to the surface, prompting him to quickly reach out – furiously rubbing Albacore's clit and pussy with his fingers, all the while he continued thrusting into her. The effect was immediate.

''_Iyaaaa~!_'' Albacore wailed, eyes snapping wide open and her petite body spasming as her orgasm rushed through her – causing her pussy to tighten around his shaft immensely.

The pleasurable tightness was the last straw for him, a choked groan slipping past his lips as he bucked his hips a few times – before unloading ropes of cum into Albacore's spasming pussy. The blonde girl moaned throatily at the sensation, arching her back and breathlessly bucking her hips towards him, trying to milk his dick dry using nothing but her pussy.

As their mutual orgasms drew to an end Albacore went slack, panting and gasping in air as the aftershocks ran through her. The scent of sex lingering in the air, fuelling their lust even as they recovered from their climaxes.

By the time he was recovered enough to breath normally, Albacore had regained a familiar teasing glint in her eyes.

Wrapping her legs around his waist to stop him pulling out, Albacore grinned.

''C'mon Commander... I wanna keep going until I can't walk~!''

He was all too happy to oblige.

X-x-X

''Ninety-two! Ninety-one! Ninety...!''

The Commander discreetly ran away from the counting I-168, the other Submarines – minus U-47 – also running away as they searched for hiding spots. Being Submarines many of them quickly went for the water, but due to him being human he didn't, instead heading for the eastern half of the beach where a rocky hill was.

I-168's voice was barely audible from such a distance, but he could make out her getting into the low two-digits, a thought confirmed as he heard her say 'thirty!'. The sand beneath him hissed lightly as ran while gazing along the rocky hill, looking for a gap or large enough rock to hide behind. Luck was on his side, and he quickly located a gap in the hill – a little trench barely five feet deep into the hill, and only a few feet wide.

And to his surprise he discovered he wasn't the first person to find this place.

''C-Commander?!'' U-81 whisper-yelled and looked at him in surprise, the pink-haired girl hugging the wall to hide her slim frame as much as possible. ''Find somewhere else! Shoo!''

He was about to, only to hear I-168 shout 'Fifteen!'. He definitely didn't have the time to hide, and U-81 clearly realised that – releasing an irritated sigh before gesturing him forth. ''Come on then, just be quiet.''

The Commander nodded, shuffling into the somewhat-narrow gap. U-81 shot him a light glare and jerked her head, gesturing for him to come in deeper lest he be seen. A small shrub was laying on the sand so he picked it up, carefully balancing it near the entrance of the tiny ravine to hide them a little better, before moving over to the end of the ravine next to U-81.

She blushed lightly and pressed herself up against the rocky wall, allowing him to move behind her. For a moment silence reigned, before the distant shout of 'here I come!' echoed, warning them the hunt had begun. Given I-168 usually went for him first any time they played hide-and-seek (largely due to him being the easiest to find), he was betting she'd explore the beach for him.

While U-81 listened carefully for any signs of I-168 approaching, the Commander's focus was elsewhere – nameless, on U-81's ass. Due to how the tiny ravine narrowed out, the two were forced close together; so much so that his crotch was firmly pressed against her rear. The Submarine seemed completely oblivious to it, that or she was really into playing hide-and-seek. Not surprising, given her enthusiasm for the game.

His leftover excitement from his time with Albacore game back to the forefront of his mind, and unconsciously his hands moved to U-81's waist, gently rocking his hips against her ass – his cock slowly hardening at the sensation of her butt. His light grinding clearly got her attention, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks and prompting her to look over her shoulder at him.

''What are you doing, you perv?'' U-81 asked, embarrassed.

''Sorry.'' The Commander apologised lightly, letting his hands move up her sides. ''But you're too cute to resist, you know?''

U-81 openly blushed at his bold remark, shuddering as he rubbed his crotch against her ass. She didn't say anything as his hands moved up to her chest, cupping her small breasts through her swimsuit. Despite the fabric in the way he could easily feel her tits through it, gently rubbing his hands over them and feeling her up. An idea hit him a second later and he let one hand move down her stomach, slipping between her thighs and rubbing her off.

''A-Ah...'' U-81 mewled uncertainly, shivering at his touch. ''W-We might get caught... if you keep doing that...''

''That's fine.'' He responded lightly, pressing his fingers against her clothed slit and eliciting a cute gasp from her. ''Maybe she'll join in.''

The pink-haired Submarine blushed darkly at his suggestion, the idea making something warm flutter through her stomach. She was distracted from the strange feeling as he continued grinding his hidden cock against her ass, earning a soft groan from U-81 – and prompting her to willingly push her ass back towards him, grinding against his cock. A faint smirk crossed her lips as he shuddered, only for him to wipe that smirk away as he nudged the front of her swimsuit aside.

''M-Mm-?!'' U-81 moaned as he touched her bare pussy, pressing his fingertips against her soft folds and rubbing small circles against them, sending pleasurable warmth fluttering through her pelvis.

Her soft moans only encouraged the Commander, his other hand slipping under her swimsuit and groping her tiny breasts, tweaking her nipples affectionately. The combination of him rubbing her off and teasing her nipples soon made her breathing quicken, arousal flooding her slim body and exciting her. That became easily evident by the slick wetness leaking onto his probing fingers, a grin crossing his face as he felt her leaking honey.

U-81 moaned as he promptly plunged two fingers into her pussy, pumping the digits into her and stirring up her insides. Hot pleasure tickled her pussy and she eagerly pushed her hips back against him, eager to return the favour – pleased moans slipping from her lips as he continued fingering her. The slick digits didn't stop moving for even a moment, constantly changing tactics; from swirling around inside her to scissoring back and forth, he frequently switched it up just when she began adjusting to it.

Leaning down so his mouth was by her ear, the Commander spoke. ''Do you want something... bigger, in you~?''

The Submarine shuddered at his playful tone, fully aware of what 'bigger' thing he had in mind – it was rubbing against her butt, after all. ''Y-Yes... I want it, Commander...''

He chuckled and lightly nibbled on her ear, relishing the soft gasp she made. After a moment he pulled back and pulled his two fingers out her slick pussy, instead tugging her swimsuit to the side a little more, allowing access from the back. At his wordless gesture she shuffled a few steps to towards the opening of the tiny ravine, giving them more room to move.

U-81 pressed herself up against the wall, widening her stance a little to give him better access. The Submarine cutely shuddered as he pushed his swim trunks off, watching from the corner of her eye as he guided his erect cock towards her waiting pussy – a shy moan escaping her as he pressed the tip against her slick folds.

''Here I go.'' He murmured, pushing in.

''A-Ah...'' U-81 moaned softly, biting her lip as his cock sank into her – spreading her insides with his dick.

She was sensitive enough that the mere penetration was enough to make her legs buckle, a deep moan escaping her as she felt every inch of him entering her. By the time half his cock was inside her U-81 couldn't hold back, and she pushed her ass towards him – causing the rest of his cock to push into her.

''Mm~!'' She let out a sharp moan, buckling from the sensation of his entire length in her. ''Ohh... y-you're so big, Commander... I feel so full...''

The Commander smirked lightly, rearing his hips back before pushing her up against the wall as he plunged back into her. U-81 groaned lustfully, uncaring of the hard rock digging into her – if anything the mild discomfort seemed to turn her on even more. His thrusts started off slow, mindful not to hurt her, but as her moans and groans grew in frequency and her pussy lovingly squeezed his dick, he soon threw away such concerns.

U-81 moaned happily in response, pushing her ass towards him whenever he dared to pull out – releasing another sound of pleasure when he plunged back in. The pleasure burning in her pussy was nearly addictive, travelling upwards and flooding her body with the pleasant warmth. Each time he shoved his cock into her the pleasure spiked, leaving her wanting his cock even more, to see how good he could make her feel.

''M-More...!'' U-81 mewled, barely remembering to keep quiet – her voice coming out in a hasty whisper.

In response he gripped her waist and complied, pounding her tight pussy and eliciting muffled gasps and sharp moans of delight. Her pussy lovingly strangled his cock each time he pushed into her, sucking him in and surrounding him with her wet tightness. The addictive feeling was only egged on by the lust burning in his veins, all but ordering him to fuck her until she couldn't handle it anymore – a primal part of him relishing the idea.

The lewd sound of skin slapping together echoed through their little ravine, bouncing off the walls and filling their ears with the perverse sound. U-81 let out a lustful mewl at the sound, the bubbling pleasure in her pussy building into something greater, excitement burning in her heart as she waited for the inevitable to come.

However to her surprise he suddenly stopped thrusting, pulling his cock out of her and leaving her achingly empty. She looked over her shoulder, about to beg him to continue – only to yelp in surprise when he spun her around to face him, pushing her back against the wall. The Commander looped an arm under her right leg and lifted it up, using his other hand to guide his twitching cock towards her leaking pussy.

''H-Hurry!'' U-81 whisper-yelled, panting rapidly.

The Commander didn't even waste a second before shoving his cock back into her tight pussy. U-81 threw her head back and moaned, buckling as a wave of hot pleasure raced through her and nearly made her cum on the spot. The pleasure only doubled as he started pounding into her, his left hand on her hip and his right supporting her leg – and on instinct she laid her hands on his shoulders, supporting herself as he fucked her.

''A-Ah~!'' U-81 wailed lewdly, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her voice. ''Mn-! S-Something... ah... is happening~!''

In an instant the Commander darted forth, capturing her lips in a sudden kiss. U-81 moaned throatily into the kiss, feeling his cock hit her deepest parts and tip her over the edge.

''_Mmph~!_'' U-81's scream of pleasure was muffled by the kiss, her slim body spasming against his as she orgasmed – her juices squirting out around his throbbing cock as he rammed his length into her.

After several lustful thrusts he couldn't hold it anymore and didn't try to; groaning into U-81's mouth as he unloaded his cum into her. The slim girl shuddered against him, shy moans escaping her as he pumped his seed deep into her, only enhancing her pleasure further. For a long moment they simply kissed, devouring each other's moans as he came inside of her.

''Mmgh...'' U-81 sluggishly moaned as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, lazily wrestling with her tongue in a mock-battle for dominance.

He continued tongue-wrestling with her even as he pulled his dick out of her, eliciting a quiet mewl of disappointment from the girl. For the next few minutes they continued kissing and tongue-wrestling, bathing in the afterglow of their respective orgasms – before U-81 felt something hard prod her pelvis.

Breaking off from the kiss the Submarine looked down, blushing brightly at the side of his cock – once more erect. ''A-Already...?''

The Commander chuckled lightly. ''Hard not to when you look so cute.''

U-81 looked away, a cute smile crossing her lips at the compliment. ''Well... I suppose another round is fine...''

She made to turn around and bend over again, only for him to stop her. ''Actually... how about getting a taste~?''

''A taste...?'' U-81 looked back at him, confusion in her eyes – before she got the meaning, her cheeks burning darkly. ''O-Oh... well... I guess...''

With embarrassed slowness the Submarine dropped down to her knees, bringing herself face-to-face with him cum-covered cock – and with thinly-veiled eagerness, took his cock into her mouth.

X-x-X

''Ugh... I can still taste you on my tongue...''

The Commander smiled lightly at U-81 embarrassed mutters, the pink-haired girl wiping away the cum on her lips with a dark blush on her cheeks. It hadn't taken long for him to cum with how eagerly she blew him, eyes glittering with an eager-to-please light. If nothing else he found out she liked to swallow; she gulped it down without even hesitating.

Watching the blushing U-81 run off the Commander leaned against the wall, resisting the urge to nurse his slowly-hardening cock. Thankfully there was someone to help.

''U-Um... Commander...?''

Surprised the Commander turned, his eyes falling upon the blushing form of I-56 – the quiet Submarine looking at him with eyes full of embarrassment, and more than a little want. The longer he stared the more little details he began to notice, such as the way she was discreetly rubbing her thighs together and wringing her hands, as if trying to keep them occupied.

''Yes?'' He asked, feigning ignorance to her obviously-aroused state.

I-56 blushed darkly, looking left and right – only speaking when she was sure they were alone. ''I... I overheard you and U-81... doing naughty stuff, over there...''

The Commander smirked and leaned in closer, making I-56 squirm shyly. ''C... Can we do that too...? I really wanna know... what it... f-feels like...''

''Sure.'' He agreed readily, offering his hand to her. ''Let's go somewhere else, hm?''

''H... Hai...''

…

He led the shy Submarine away from their last location, moving further east towards the end of the beach. The sand curved around into a slight 'C' shape, forming a little cove that was just out of sight of the main part of the beach. Sand and grass melted into a steep hill around the rim of the cove, essentially leaving only one way in or out. While there wasn't much in the way of rocks and gaps to hide in, the isolated nature of the small cove provided enough privacy to his liking.

And if someone was to wander over and see them... well, he'd be sure to put on a show for them.

''H-Here?'' I-56 uncertainly mumbled, her cheeks gaining a red tint as he pushed her against a flat chunk of rock.

''Nobody will find us if you're quiet.'' The Commander playfully responded, only causing her cheeks to darken further.

Chuckling softly he cupped her chin with his fingers, tilting her head back before promptly pressing his lips against hers. I-56 stiffened briefly before quickly relaxing, mewling softly into the kiss as she surrendered to him. The shy Submarine shuddered as his hands landed on her waist, aimlessly stroking her sides for a moment before one hand slipped around to her ass, giving her rear an affectionate squeeze.

I-56 moaned into his mouth at the sensation, feeling his fingers sink into her soft butt. The simple gesture made the burning heat in her pelvis grow stronger, arousal bubbling within her from his mere touch. On instinct she slid her hands up his chest and slipped them around his neck, deepening the loving kiss and exciting herself further – not least because it was something straight out of her novels.

''Ah...'' I-56 breathed as he gave her ass one last squeeze, before his other hand left her hip and curled around to her front.

She gasped lightly as he boldly pushed his hand into her bikini bottoms, cupping her virgin pussy and teasingly rubbing her noticeably-wet folds – something that eliciting a low, amused chuckle from the Commander.

''Heh, looks like someone enjoyed the show~'' He teased her, causing her cheeks to burn darkly.

I-56 opened her mouth to defend herself, intent on saying that it was impossible not to get turned on when hearing her friend and crush fucking mere feet away, only for the Commander to push two fingers into her slit. Immediately hot pleasure rushed through her folds and tore a gasp from her throat – before it quickly devolved into a low groan, feeling his fingers wiggling around her pussy.

Her pleasure only heightened as he started thrusting his fingers, reducing her to putty in a matter of seconds. The sensation of him plunging his fingers into her felt far better than her own ever could, sparks of hot warmth tickling her pussy as he toyed with her. Even as he pushed two fingers into her his other three weren't idle, gently stroking her soft pussy lips and his thumb lightly brushing against her sensitive clit, enhancing her pleasure several times over.

''A-Ah~'' I-56 moaned, shivering as he pulled back from the kiss – only to push his head into the crook of her neck, hungrily kissing her skin. ''M-Mm~!? C-Comman- _Ohh~_''

She blushed darkly at the lewd sounds he was causing her to make, her stomach twisting with lustful excitement. Unconsciously she started rocking her hips, pushing herself onto his fingers and moaning as they pushed in deeper than before. In response he teasingly scissored them inside of her, spreading her inner walls apart and shooting bolts of hot pleasure through her.

I-56 mewled and her hips buckled, threatening to make her fall if the Commander wasn't still groping her butt. He pulled his head out from her neck and instead kissed her on the lips again, lips hungrily meshing against hers and devouring her cute whimpers of pleasure. She could feel her bikini becoming wet with her own arousal, clinging to her lower lips and enhancing how good his fingers felt.

So when he suddenly pulled his hand out of her bikini bottoms, she couldn't stop the whine of disappointment that escaped her.

The Commander chuckled lightly in response, his breath brushing against her lips. Before she could voice her want he suddenly pulled back and dropped to his knees, his fingers digging into the waistband of her bikini bottoms and promptly yanking them down her slim legs, revealing her hairless pussy to his gaze. Her cheeks immediately blushed a dark red and she instinctively wanted to cover herself, had the Commander not immediately pushed his head between her thighs – and took a long lick of her slick pussy.

''M-Mm~!'' I-56 moaned in surprise, a shock running through her nerves. ''C-Commander~!''

Her squeak of surprise emboldened him, something she quickly found out as he hungrily started kissing her pussy lips. The feeling of his lips against her sensitive folds was enough to drive I-56 crazy, eyes widening and her hips buckling from the foreign sensation. The Submarine felt every little touch of his lips, including how his tongue slipped out and took little licks of her wet folds, drinking up her leaking honey.

To her surprise he wasn't content with merely kissing her pussy, quickly adding his tongue into the mix – shoving his probing tongue between her lower lips. While not as long as his fingers had been it was thicker and more wriggly, squirming around and lustfully licking her insides, eagerly lapping up her arousal. On instinct her hands darted down, gripping his head and pushing it deeper between her thighs. If the way he ate her out eagerly was any indication, he approved of her action.

''A-Ah~!'' I-56 couldn't stop the moans from spilling out of her throat, her chest heaving with each shallow breath she sucked in. ''O-Ohh g-god- _Mm!_''

Lust bubbled through her and she acted on it, releasing his head and using one of her hands to yank her bandeau top up – allowing her small but not insignificant breasts to breathe freely. His eyes glanced up at her, clearly drawn to the sight of her boobs before they moved up to meet her gaze, causing her stomach to twist pleasantly.

''M-Mm... s-something's coming, Commander...'' I-56 breathed hastily, fully aware of what it was – and all too eager to let it wash over her.

She caught a hint of a smirk on his face before he refocused on her pussy, slipping his tongue out of her and instead lapping at her wet folds, teasing her relentlessly. The burning warmth in her pussy was only growing, her muscles tensing and straining as she held back her inevitable orgasm, but it was impossible to resist with how much he was licking her.

Abruptly he pushed his tongue back into her, his nose pressing against her achingly sensitive clit – the sharp burst of pleasure easily pushing her over the edge. ''_M-Mmyah~!_''

With a sharp wail I-56 climaxed, tightening her hold on his head and clamping her thighs around his face, all but shoving his hungry mouth against her pussy. For several blissful seconds she couldn't think or breath, her shrill wail trailing off into a throaty moan as the pleasure ebbed and settled down, leaving a pervasive weakness in her limbs.

The panting Submarine moaned weakly as he slid his tongue out of her, instead licking her pussy clean of her honey. After a moment she loosened her grip on him, allowing him to sit back and wipe his chin clean, his knowing smirk causing her to squirm embarrassedly. She hadn't _meant _to be so loud... but it was hard to stay quiet when he was eating her out so eagerly.

''Mn...'' I-56 pouted wordlessly, earning a soft chuckle from him.

Without comment the Commander stood up, kissing her lightly on the lips. Instantly her pout melted away and she gave into his lips, moaning into his mouth as he groped her now-bare ass. He fondled her for a brief moment, tugging and pulling on her rear before releasing them – giving them a light smack that made her gasp, shooting him an embarrassed glare that held little heat.

''Turn around.'' He lightly instructed her, causing her to blush and obey – slipping out of his embrace and spinning around, presenting her rear to him.

I-56 shuddered as his hands cupped her ass, lightly groping and fondling her butt for a moment before she heard him push his swimming trunks off. Not even a few seconds later she felt something distinctly hard press against her wet pussy, sending a shiver of excitement running up her spine. It was impossible to deny how much she wanted it, evidenced by how she slowly shook her hips side-to-side, wordlessly begging him to put it in her.

Mercifully she didn't have to wait long, and after a moment of rubbing the tip against her slit the Commander rolled his hips – pushing his cock into her pussy. ''_M-Mm~!_''

A sharp moan escaped her as hot pleasure immediately flooded her body, every nerve in her pelvis alight with electrical pleasure. Even if it was just the tip she was still sensitive from her prior orgasm, enhancing the sensation of his cock sinking into her. He didn't stop with just the tip either, eagerly continued to bury his length into her formerly-virgin pussy all the way to the hilt. When his pelvis bumped against her ass she allowed herself to relax minutely, a lewd moan slipping past her lips as she felt his entire length twitch inside of her.

With a stifled grunt the Commander pulled back, his cock slowly slipping out of her delightfully tight pussy – only to plunge back in before it could slip out, eliciting a lewd mewl of delight from I-56. He did it again and again, each time more pleasurable than the last and leaving her knees shaking, threatening to collapse if he fucked her too hard. She doubted she'd fall though; the grip on her waist would stop that.

''A-Ah...!'' The shy Submarine mewled as he pushed into her again. ''C-Commander... f-faster...''

''As you wish...'' He murmured, voice strained as he resisted the urge to go all-out from the beginning – but with her word, he allowed some of that restraint to crumble.

I-56 let out a pleased moan as he shoved his cock back into her, hitting her deepest parts so hard her upper body jerked forwards slightly. On instinct she planted her hands against the rock in front of her, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her moans. It didn't help that his hands frequently left her hips and instead massaged and groped her thighs, sometimes even travelling up and tickling her stomach and sides.

Her breathless mewl transformed into a low moan as one of his hands moved up to her breasts, giving it an affectionate squeeze that stole her breath away. His thrusts briefly slowed down as his attention shifted to her breasts, both hands coming up to fondle her tits and leaving her pussy burning for attention, a lustful need twisting in her stomach. With a wordless whine I-56 pushed her ass back towards him, shaking her butt side-to-side as she silently pleaded for him to continue.

''Hmhm...'' He chuckled lightly, releasing her small boobs. ''So needy~''

She opened her mouth to counter his words – only for a lustful moan to escape her as he suddenly sped up, pounding into her even faster than before. The sound of skin smacking together echoed around them, further fuelling I-56's bubbling climax, her excitement making her skin buzz with lust. His mere grip on her hips was enough to make her skin tingle, and she vividly imagined all the things they could do together – from trying different positions, to maybe using her ass too... maybe even more lewder kinks when they got back to base... pet-play did seem oddly alluring right now.

Unaware of I-56's increasingly-perverse fantasies, the Commander hissed as her pussy suddenly tightened around his twitching cock. He didn't let his thrusts slow for a second however, instead he let go of what little restraint he had left – drilling his throbbing cock deep into the Submarine's tight pussy, relishing the lewd moans spilling from her mouth as he brought her closer to climax. It didn't take much longer until she reached her limit.

''Mm~! C-Commander~!'' I-56 mewled heatedly, unconsciously pushing her hips back to meet his rapid thrusts. ''C-Cummin- _Iyaa~!_''

She had just barely finished speaking before her voice raised into a lustful cry, the slim Submarine trembling as her whole body seized up. He became acutely aware of that as her inner walls clamped around his cock, squeezing his shaft lovingly and tipping him over the edge – a strained groan slipping past his lips as he allowed his orgasm to wash over him, and he came inside of I-56. If the throaty moan of delight was any indication, she loved the sensation.

The Commander rolled his hips a few times, shuddering as he unloaded into his subordinate before his stamina left him, leaving him panting and barely standing. After a half-second he tugged his cock out and simply sat down on the sand, pulling I-56 with him – earning a weary moan from the dazed girl as he pulled her against his chest, both of them gasping for air.

''Mn...'' I-56 moaned breathlessly as he kissed her, prompting her to melt against him.

Within a few minutes he was hard again, and she found herself straddling his eager cock.

X-x-X

Not long after finishing with I-56 the Commander found himself getting thirsty again, and as such headed off to the cool box to get a drink.

Despite how big the beach was the cheerful cries of the various Submarines were clearly audible, echoing over the golden landscape. Albacore and U-81 were playing a game of tag, both shooting him a flirtatious and embarrassed look respectively. I-56 had chosen to go drift about in the water a little, shyly looking away from him when he neared. U-47 was a little further out in the water, lying on the banana float and dozing lightly.

I-168 caught his attention the most, the petite Submarine laying on a towel next to the cool box. She perked up lightly when he drew near, shooting him a light glare while blushing lightly. Seems like she had learned of what he had done with the other girls.

Pretending not to notice her blush the Commander gave her a light nod before turning away from her, opening the cool box and withdrawing a can of soda. He could feel her glare burning into the back of his head as he cracked the soda open, taking a greedy chug of the bubbly liquid and gulping it down.

Only when he was halfway through his drink did I-168's patience thin. ''D-Don't ignore me~!''

He turned around, flashing a light smirk at the tsundere – making her blush as she realised he was intentionally ignoring her. ''Hm? Something you need, _Iroha?_''

''I-I know what you've been doing, to the others...'' I-168 muttered, losing steam and her blush progressively darkening the more she spoke. ''A-And I... want a turn too...''

The last part was said a quiet mutter, so soft he had to actually strain his ears to hear her. His smirk widened a touch at her demure request and he laid his soda down, completely forgetting about it in lieu of the cute Submarine before him. He knew from experience however how shy she was, so he didn't make a move on her out here in the open – instead, offering his hand silently.

I-168 blushed and took his hand, allowing him to heft her up to her feet before dragging her off in the direction of the outdoor changing rooms. They were near the car park, being somewhat-big wooden stalls with tiny gaps at the bottom and top. Given it was only the six of them at the beach, the stalls were completely empty – allowing him to pull his companion into one of the empty stalls, locking the door behind him.

The Commander turned to face I-168, watching her fidget nervously before him. Without delay he reached down and cupped her cheek, tilting her head up towards him and allowing him to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He felt her stiffen against him briefly, barely responsive to his kissing, before she slowly relaxed and melted into the kiss – uncertainly returning it.

''Mm...?'' I-168 mewled as his hands settled on her waist, pushing her up against the nearest wall without breaking the kiss.

They broke apart for air a moment later, staring into each others eyes before their lips met in another kiss. Due to the height difference he needed to bend down slightly, something he remedied by simply kneeling in front of her, putting them at roughly equal height. She clearly liked this position better, happily wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

I-168 mewled as his tongue prodded against her lips, and after a moment of hesitation she opened her teeth – shivering as he promptly shoved his tongue into her mouth. Not willing to let him have full control she wrestled his tongue with her own, but to her dismay he was more skilled than she was; easily dominating hers in a matter of seconds.

''Haah...!'' I-168 breathed as he pulled his tongue back, allowing her to catch her breath.

After a moment he moved in again, but instead of kissing her lips he suddenly went for her neck – eliciting a startled moan from the Submarine as his warm lips sucked on her sensitive neck. She writhed and lightly pushed against him but couldn't muster the energy to shove him away, mewling weakly as his hot breath brushed over her. She could feel his teeth graze over her skin, not biting her but the prospect so embarrassingly inviting. Unconsciously she tilted her head more to the side, presenting more of her neck to him.

''A-Ah~'' I-168 moaned as he obliged, lightly biting her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood or even hurt all that much, but deep down she knew it would leave a mark – an idea that made her stomach twist with nervous excitement.

Maybe she could show it off to Hammann, proving how much better she was...

She was torn from her thoughts as she felt his hands on her shoulders, slipping the straps of her swimsuit off her shoulders. I-168's cheeks heated up but she held her tongue, whimpering embarrassedly as her swimsuit fell down to her stomach; exposing her small breasts to his lustful gaze. Her embarrassment was only heightened as he pulled away from her neck, instead staring down at her boobs.

''D... Don't stare...'' I-168 muttered indignantly.

The Commander smirked softly in reply. ''They're cute.''

I-168 opened her mouth to reply, but barely got the first syllable out before he took one of her rosy-pink nipples into his mouth. Instantly warm pleasure tickled her breast, causing a surprised moan to slip past her lips. His left hand came up and greedily groped her other breast, unbothered by their smallish size. What they lacked in roundness they made up in softness, something he was sure to remind her of – pulling his lips off her nipple and promptly peppering her tit with kisses.

The more he kissed her the more aggressive his kisses became, lightly nipping at her breasts each time he planted a wet kiss on them. While she normally would've been annoyed by such a thing, I-168 couldn't muster the urge to be mad – instead relishing the strange pleasure of him kissing her boobs, her stomach twisting each time. Her breathing grew faster and heavier, causing her breasts to rise and fall each time, a fact he gladly took advantage of.

''Mm~!'' I-168 mewled as he dragged his tongue between her breasts, leaving a wet trail of saliva its wake.

His tongue trail up her collarbone before he quickly darted up, kissing her jaw before moving back to her soft pink lips. The Submarine moaned in surprise, shuddering as she felt both his hands move to her butt and give it a squeeze. His touch was delicate, each finger digging into her swimsuit-clad ass and affectionately fondling her rear, lust clear in his actions. Despite being such a simple thing, his very touch seemed to make her stomach twist further, arousal bubbling within her like a fire.

Just as he retreated from the kiss he suddenly pulled her towards him, spinning their positions around. I-168 yelped cutely in surprise, the world spinning for a brief half-second before she found their positions reversed – the Commander now sitting on the sand with his back to the wall, and leaving her straddling his waist.

''Ah...?'' I-168 blushed darkly, fully aware of his hardness pressing against her even through the layers of cloth between them.

To her embarrassment he fixed her with a questioning look, prompting her to shyly reach down and grip the front of her swimsuit, pushing it to the side to reveal her hairless pussy lips. In response he shifted beneath her, lifting up slightly so he could push his swimming trunks down his thighs, and after a second she reached behind her and pulled them the rest of the way off his legs.

Her eyes were immediately drawn down to his cock, her face heating up at the sight of it. Embarrassment mixed with arousal and she found herself unconsciously curling her toes in anticipation, shifting closer until her pussy was hovering directly over his twitching cock. For a brief moment she was worried if he could fit inside of her given how small she was, before she swiftly buried that unease – reminding herself that she had to prove she was better than her rival, Hammann.

Confidence restored, I-168 lowered herself down onto his cock, using one hand to guide it into her slit – before dropping onto his dick, impaling herself on him. ''_Mm!_''

The Commander groaned as her blissfully hot pussy surrounded his cock, her inner walls strangling his shaft as over half his dick was buried inside of her in one single movement. On instinct he laid his hands down on her hips, pushing her a little further down and eliciting a cutely lustful mewl from the Submarine. I-168 rocked her hips back and forth, inching herself deeper down his cock until she hit the base of his shaft – his entire length buried inside of her.

I-168 moaned at the knowledge, shivering as she felt his entire cock inside her. Patting herself on the back for managing to fit him inside herself, the tsundere Submarine raised her hips – mewling as she felt his hard cock slowly slide out of her until only the tip was left inside her pussy, prompting her to excitedly drop down again.

''Ohh~!'' I-168 groaned loudly, throwing her head back and buckling from the heavenly pleasure.

Grinning tightly at I-168's lewd expression, the Commander gripped her hips and helped slowly bounce her up and down his shaft. She mewled heatedly in response, appreciating the help and rolling her hips in response. Any discomfort from having him inside her was quickly being erased, instead replaced by a pleasurable fullness that stole her breath away, and leaving her wanting even more.

As she tilted her head back to face him he darted in, capturing I-168's lips in a heated kiss and muffling her moan of delight. In a heartbeat she laid her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails into him and bouncing on his cock with renewed excitement, becoming addicted to the fullness inside of her. Before she even consciously realised it she was bouncing on his dick with an eagerness rivalling Albacore's, an amusing contrast given how tsundere she was.

''A-Ah~'' I-168 moaned as their lips broke apart, wearing a cutely lewd expression – her mouth hanging open and red eyes half-lidded.

The sight turned the Commander on even more than he already was, gripping her waist and bucking his hips up to meet her bounces. I-168 writhed in his lap and mewled, unconsciously rolling her hips in small circles before resuming moving up and down, her pussy squeezing his cock during each little movement. Her hot tightness was enough to drive him mad, and he knew he couldn't handle letting her move so slowly.

''A- Iyaa?!'' I-168 cutely squealed as he suddenly groped her butt, and pushed himself up to his feet. Her feet dangled and kicked about in a brief panic before instinct took hold, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist – groaning as his dick twitching inside her tight pussy, reminding her of its presence.

Her only warning was him squeezing her ass, before he suddenly began pounding into her. I-168 let out a squeal of surprise as he drove his cock into her wet folds, burying his entire cock into her before pulling back, only to repeat the process over and over again. She desperately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body flush against his, high-pitched moans spilling out of her mouth as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. His thrusts were so wild and rough her lower half jerked about from the force, mind-melting pleasure rushing to her brain and turning her to putty.

''A-A-Ah~! Aaah~!'' I-168 wailed, her small boobs rubbing against his chest – the minor stimulation amplified by the sensation of his cock throbbing in her pussy. ''C-C-Commander~!''

In response the Commander groaned, his thrusts briefly slowing before he immediately resumed fucking her with wild abandon, much to her audible delight. The burning heat inside I-168 was rapidly growing, her muscles all tightening up and her pussy strangling his cock desperately, pushing her to her limit – until she couldn't hold it back anymore.

''_A-AHH~!_'' I-168 screamed as she climaxed, her legs and arms tightening their hold on him as she rode out her powerful orgasm.

The Commander hissed as her already-tight pussy became even tighter, pushing him to the edge and causing a warm rush to flow down his cock as he climaxed, shooting ropes of cum into I-168's quivering pussy. The Submarine moaned happily at the sensation, her hips buckling each time a spurt of cum filled her.

By the time their respective orgasms had ended both were gasping for air, and without much thought he sunk down to his knees, resuming their previous position of her straddling him. I-168 didn't seem to mind, quietly leaning against his chest as she gasped in air – cheeks cutely flushed, whether from arousal, embarrassment or exertion, he didn't know.

As he caught his breath, he gave her rear an affectionate squeeze. ''Wanna go another round?''

I-168's lustful mewl was all the answer he needed, promptly pinning her to the floor and plunging back into her.

X-x-X

It took a little time to hunt down U-47, especially after she had relocated away from the others.

Eventually he found her at the western half of the beach, partially hidden behind a small row of sandy rocks. The busty Submarine was laying on her back, the black towel contrasting the golden sands around it. Her eyes were nearly closed, just barely open and revealing she was dozing in the afternoon sun, having no fear of getting sunburned.

She stirred as he approached, hearing the gentle patting of his sandals and tilting her head towards him. Her red eyes stared for a long moment, before she merely turned her gaze skyward again, letting her eyes close.

''What're you doing so far out here?'' The Commander questioned lightly, earning a soft hum from the busty Submarine.

''Peace and quiet.'' U-47 responded simply, before cracking an eye open. ''That, and you kept on making a lot of noise. When you were with the others, at least.''

The implication was not lost on him, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks – joined by a cheeky grin. ''Heh, sorry.''

U-47 blinked flatly at him, taking a deep breath. ''I can still smell the scent of sex on you, from a mile away...''

As she spoke she trailed a hand down her stomach, aimlessly roaming towards her bikini bottoms.

''...it's making me all hot.'' U-47 finished quietly, giving him a pointed look. ''You better... take responsibility, you know?''

The Commander's grin widened a touch, making U-47 blush and look away, leaving the offer in the air. He didn't hesitate for even a second, closing the distance between them and sitting down next to her. The busty Submarine was halfway through sitting up when he cupped her cheek, closing the distance between them and kissing her small pink lips.

U-47 flushed but didn't fight back, instead mewling quietly into the kiss. She laid her own hand over his and let him control the kiss, finding herself melting into the kiss almost unconsciously. After a few seconds the need to breathe became too much to ignore, prompting them to break away for air. Staring into his eyes she felt her cheeks begin to heat up, her crimson eyes glancing aside; unable to meet his gaze.

''Mm-?!'' U-47 grunted in surprise when he suddenly shifted over her, pushing her back against the towel.

Any protests died a swift death as he brought their faces close, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. U-47 moaned lowly as his hands landed on her ample breasts, fondling them through her clothes and rolling them around in his grip. She liked to think her breasts weren't very sensitive, but the attention he paid to them was hard to ignore – stifled groans escaping her as he toyed with her boobs.

They broke apart for air for a few moments before their lips met in another kiss, this one more heated than the last. Any thoughts of peace and quiet were vanquished from her mind, a strange warmth spreading through U-47's body as she slowly got more aroused. She didn't even hesitate when she felt his tongue poke at her lips, willingly opening her mouth and wrestling his tongue with her own.

''Mm- haah...'' U-47 breathed as he pulled back for air a moment later.

She expected another kiss coming, only to be surprised when he went for her breasts. Since she had been lounging the chest area was mostly unzipped, giving him a good look at her breasts – her swimsuit barely hiding her pink nipples from view. He quickly remedied that, pulling the zipper all the way up until it came undone, allowing her large breasts to spill out before him.

''Ohh...'' U-47 groaned approvingly as his hands went to work, groping and squeezing her breasts lustfully.

His fingertips danced along her soft peachy skin, digging into her breasts and rolling them around in his grip. She shuddered as his thumbs in particular went for her nipples, pushing against them and teasingly flicking the sensitive nubs. U-47 glanced up at his face, her stomach twisting at his lustful – daresay predatory expression, causing excitement to bubble inside of her. While she liked lazing about, she also liked playing rough every now and again. And she had been itching for some roughness for a while now.

''Commander...'' U-47 breathed, licking her lips slowly – her mouth just barely hidden beneath her collar. ''Please, don't be gentle... be as rough as you want, with me...''

The Commander looked surprised for a brief moment – making her cheeks darken – before a familiar grin crossed his lips. U-47 groaned in surprise as he suddenly groped her breasts with greater intensity than before, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her reeling for a brief moment. He didn't give her a second to adjust however, instantly continuing to fondle her breasts with abrupt roughness; releasing the beast he had been containing all day.

U-47 didn't mind in the slightest, letting out a pleased moan as he treated her so roughly. One of his hands left her breast and for a brief moment she felt disappointed, only for her disappointment to melt into a pleased moan as his hand moved between her thighs – aggressively rubbing her pussy through her swimsuit. Even with the layers of fabric in the way she could feel his touch, her hips twitching lightly in response.

''M-Mm...'' The Submarine breathed lustfully, toes curling from the sensation.

She twitched as he leaned down and started kissing her ample breasts, purposefully biting her tits before planting a kiss over the bite mark. The slight burst of pain followed by warm pleasure drew soft groans from the Submarine, her thighs slowly starting to rub together from the stimulation. Her pleasure was only heightened as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the hard tip and lightly biting it.

Taking her soft groans as encouragement the Commander went further, licking and kissing around her boob before swapping to the other breast, continuing to pepper her other tit with affectionate kisses and bites. Over and over he alternated between her breasts, leaving her formerly-flawless skin marred with love-bites, though U-47 barely cared about any markings. If anything she would treat them like battle-scars; something to be proud of... though something she probably wouldn't parade them around, for obvious reasons.

U-47 was stirred from her musings as he abandoned her breasts, instead kissing down her swimsuit-clad stomach before coming to her clothed pussy – planting a wet kiss on her front. Even with the swimsuit in the way she could feel his warm lips against her folds, causing her to squirm and moan lowly, excitement starting to buzz in her veins. After a second of hesitation she reached down with one arm, grasping the front of her swimsuit and pulling it to the side, revealing her pussy to him.

''...go ahead...'' U-47 offered bashfully, weakly trying to hide how turned on she was.

If the knowing smirk he shot her way was any indication he was well aware of it, and she dimly realised her wetness betrayed her. Before she could ruminate on it he pushed his head between her thighs and took a long lick of her pussy, sending a jolt of electrical pleasure lancing through her and eliciting a sharp groan from the busty Submarine. She tipped her head back and shivered as he did it again, his tongue lapping up her leaking honey with lustful ease.

Another lustful groan escaped her as he pushed his tongue between her folds, exploring her insides with his probing tongue. She could intimately feel the tip of his tongue rubbing against her inner walls, licking up her arousal and teasing her relentlessly. On instinct U-47 threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing his face against her pussy and silently begging him to eat her out more.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled lowly, his hot breath brushing against her pussy lips and earning a soft groan from the Submarine.

She squirmed as he pulled his head away, forcing her to release his hair. U-47 flushed a dark pink as he met her gaze, his lips wet with her juices. Despite her embarrassment however the burning heat in her pussy was begging for attention, an insatiable itch growing inside of her as she longed for his tongue again.

''Commander... don't stop now...''U-47 pleaded breathlessly, her breasts heaving with each breath she took.

He flashed her a smirk and reached down to his swimming trunks, pushing them down his legs to reveal his erect cock. Instantly her cheeks burned a dark crimson, the burning itch inside her growing to a maddening degree as she stared at his erect shaft. Any thoughts of his tongue took a back-seat, instead replaced by thoughts of his cock inside of her and the pleasures it could bring.

''...inside.'' U-47 swallowed, laying her hand over her pelvis and spreading her pussy open with two fingers.

The Commander smirked and obeyed, grasping her legs and lifting them up, allowing him to crawl closer to her until his cock touched her slick pussy lips. A shiver of excitement raced up her spine and she squirmed, unable to tear her red eyes away from his cock. With aching slowness he grasped his shaft, guiding it towards her folds before slowly pushing it inside.

''Mm...'' U-47 breathed a sigh of bliss, feeling her insides part for his cock.

She was wet enough that any penetration, no matter how rough, would be relatively painless. With that in mind he didn't go slow like he did with I-56 – instead, the Commander rolled his hips and eagerly pushed over half his cock inside with one thrust. U-47 relished the sudden fullness, a low moan rising from her throat as he plunged his throbbing cock into her pussy.

Within a few thrusts his entire shaft was buried inside her wet folds, her hot tightness lovingly squeezing his cock. His hands went to her wide hips and he reared his own hips back, promptly plunging his dick back into her. U-47 arched her back at the sensation and moaned sweetly, her voice rising in pitch and eyes glazing over, open yet staring at nothing as she focused solely on the warm pleasure flooding her.

''Haah... ahh...'' U-47 groaned, fingers curling and blindly grasping handfuls of the towel.

The Submarine released a low moan when one of his hands darted up to her ample breast, roughly groping and fondling her boob. His hips worked automatically, drilling his eager cock into her folds over and over again, feeling her practically sucking him in. That thought was only reinforced when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her crimson eyes looking at him over her breasts – before she quickly looked away, her flushed face staring at anything but him.

In response he leaned over her, releasing her breast and slipping his now-free hand under her head – pulling their faces close and crashing their lips together. The busty Submarine moaned into the kiss, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body flush against him. He could feel her squishy breasts against his chest, exciting him further and prompting him to hungrily devour her mewls and moans.

His lungs burned for air and he pulled back, breaking away from U-47 and resuming his previous speed – eliciting a low moan of delight from the Submarine as he pounded her pussy, waves of buzzing pleasure shooting through her. As he leaned back an idea hit him, causing a playful smirk to work its way across her face.

''A-Ah...?'' U-47 groaned in surprise when he suddenly stopped moving, and pulled out. ''Nn... why-?''

Her breathless murmur cut off into a surprised grunt as he suddenly gripped her hips and rolled her over. The reason why hit her a second later, a fiery blush dusting her cheeks as she found herself on all fours – her ass facing him. Swallowing her embarrassment she quietly shifted her legs apart, and was rewarded a second later as she felt his cock press against her pussy lips; followed swiftly by the heavenly sensation of his cock slipping into her.

''Mm~!'' U-47 let out a low, pleased moan.

The Commander gripped her wide hips; the only warning she got before he suddenly began pounding into her faster than he had beforehand. U-47 gasped and jerked forwards, her arms nearly giving out under her as hot pleasure shot through her pelvis and sapped the strength from her bones. His pelvis smacked against her ass over and over again, the lewd sound fuelling her embarrassment and making her stomach twist pleasantly.

Behind her the Commander let out a strained hiss, the Submarine's pussy tightening around his shaft each time he plunged into her. Unlike with the others he didn't hold back in the slightest, relishing the chance to go all-out for once – while Albacore was always willing to play rough, he had to be careful due to how small she was. If the increasingly-loud moans escaping U-47 was any indication, she was equally enjoying the rough treatment. A twitch in his pelvis reminded him of his building climax, prompting him to act.

A startled moan escaped U-47 as he suddenly reached around and grasped both her breasts, his thrusts becoming faster and shorter than before – causing her nails to dig into the towel as she struggled to stay upright, her pussy burning with arousal as her climax neared. She didn't want it to end so soon and tried to fight it, but no matter what she did she knew she wouldn't last more than a minute. His dick felt too good, scratching an itch inside her she didn't know she had until now.

''C-Commander...!'' U-47 breathed, not daring to look back at him. She didn't think she had the strength. ''I-I can't... hold on...!''

The Submarine let out a surprised moan as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, causing her hips to buckle as she nearly came right then and there. Just as she thought she had regained control of herself, she heard his low voice brush past her ear.

''Go on then. _Cum for me_.''

A sharp shiver lanced up her spine at the playful words, voice tinged with lust. She was so taken off-guard she forgot she was trying _not _to cum – and when his cock suddenly speared deep into her pussy, she found herself overwhelmed by a rush of hot pleasure shooting through her pelvis.

''A-_Ah~!_'' U-47's cry escalated into a sharp scream, her arms giving out as she buried her face into the towel – hips buckling wildly as she orgasmed on his cock, pussy squeezing his dick as if to milk him dry.

The Commander hissed and continued thrusting into her tightening pussy, squeezing her heavenly-soft breasts all the while, until he simply couldn't handle the pressure any longer. With a strained sigh he let the pressure release, his cock twitching inside her folds before jets of cum erupted from the tip, painting her insides white with his thick seed – the sensation eliciting a choked groan from U-47.

He remained stiff for a long time, simply savouring the sensation of her pussy lightly seizing around his cock, a mixture of his cum and her juices leaking out her folds, before he finally pulled out of U-47 – sitting back on the towel with a tired groan.

''Haah... I think that's me done for the day...''

U-47 moaned sluggishly in response, rolling over onto her back with a breathless pout, partially hidden behind her collar. She was a little disappointed she couldn't get a second turn... though at the same time she somewhat doubted her ability to stay conscious if they did go for round two. With that in mind she shuffled closer to him, poking his arm.

''Hey, Commander...'' The Submarine mumbled, breathing calming down slightly. ''Could we do this... another time...?''

The sharp smirk she got made her flush... and a tickle of excitement settle in her stomach. Looks like her evenings would be more interesting in future.

[END]


End file.
